


A day off.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: A wholesome and comfy session of sibling bonding with Zuko and Azula.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	A day off.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



> The first story published by me on this account. 
> 
> I have trouble with grammar in my own language so yeah... feel free to point out any mistakes xD

Every child in the Fire Nation knew that the Royal Capital stretched over seven hills. The tallest of which, a mountain more than a hill in fact, was Caldera - THE Caldera - where the Royal Palace was located. For most of her life Azula didn't really care about what happened outside of it. But alas...

" How do you like the view Az? " Said newly crowned Fire Lord looking very much not regal at all. With his unbuttoned shirt and hair freed from royal headpiece moving around under a warm breeze he looked more like a ruffian from one of those girly stories Ty Lee hid in her secret scrolls. 'Mom would have a fit' Azula thought to herself. The fact that both of them were sitting on the roof of an old shack most likely wouldn't help. Then again she would have probably been more concerned with the scar on his chest.

" It's pretty much what one could expect. " Azula's voice was nonchalant as her gaze moved from her brother's chest for a moment and to the busy streets below. The injury was healing surprisingly well. Even with the help of water healers they'd all expected Zuko having to go trough at least somehow lengthy recovery process. But her dumdum defying all expectations, as always, decided to do something else and was out of bed the very next day. Apparently one more scar added to his already impressive collection didn't bother him much but Azula couldn't say the same about herself.

" You are always such a honey tigerbadger Zuzu. " The princess said looking off to the side prompting her brother to rise his good eyebrow in surprise.

" Where did that came from? "

" It was a complement. Weren't we supposed to have a sibling bonding session? I thought they were expected at those."

" Yes, so thanks I guess, but why the honey tigerbadger tho? "

" Well dear brother if you really must ask, because just like you the honey tigerbadger is too stubborn to quit, too much of a dumdum to avoid danger, too full of pride to ask others for help but alas too strong to fail as well... "

Hearing that Zuko furrowed his forehead and Azula honestly wasn't sure if that was what she'd expected.

" Is that about the scar? "

" Of course not. "

" I told you I am not mad. "

" As if that was a problem here. "

" Come on Lala, one scar isn't exactly a high price for getting you to admit defeat in a duel. "

" You could have DIED dumdum! Stop making jokes like that! Even for your usual levels of stupidity its a step too far. "

Azula was angry! No, in fact she was livid! And what Zuko did? He sighed... SIGHED! At her, Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. But that was not enough. No! He ROLLED HIS EYES! How dared he do that to her right after she'd expressed her well placed concern! At that moment Azula was pretty sure that there was steam coming from her ears. But that appeared to have no effect on her dumdum who proceeded to simply pull her into a hug.

" Zuko, how can you be so calm about it? "

" Well, I am just happy you chose me over him in the end. "

" You mean after a short mental breakdown I was sane enough to follow orders instead of challenging someone who'd already beaten me once in a name of a man who as it turned out never cared? "

" You would have tried if you wanted to. "

" No, that is something you would have done dear brother. A princess knows when she's beaten, but who knows I might be plotting something right now and you wouldn't even know it. "

" Come on Lala I know you love your Zuzu too much to do that! "

Azula stopped herself before spiting out an insulting reply. They were sitting high above overlooking the city that from this perspective looked like a moving painting more than something real. They were also hugging. And she still could feel the after taste of those honey covered shrimps Zuko bought her.

" So that is your clever plan dear brother. That is what the sibling bonding is all about? Getting me to say that I like you enough to tolerate your idiocy for the rest of my life, really? How old do you think you are? "

" Am I wrong tho? "

" ... You are dumb. "

And that should have been the end of the discussion. Sadly Zuzu didn't know how to take a hint. Because instead of moving on he just hugged her closer with one hand and send the other in a search for her tingly spots. He'd developed this method of cheering her up after her breakdown. And it was scarily successful.

" Come on! "

" No! "

" You can say it, I know you want that! "

" Zuzu stop! "

" Not until you say it! "

" Fine! " Azula's sides were starting to hurt from laughter. Although the feeling was strangely liberating as much as it was annoying. She would never say it out loud of course. 

" Fine... fine. "

" Stop stalling Az. " There was no other choice, but she wouldn't let herself be the only one embarrassed. Zuko must have figured out what she was about to do because he started to frantically look around. 'Good' Azula thought giving him a sly smile as a last warring. She hoped someone was indeed around to hear that.

" I YOU LOVE MY BROTHER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD ! "

" Az! "

" What? "

" What if someone heard that? " His face was now as red as her own and Azula was once again enjoying herself to the fullest.

" Who knows Zuzu... are you perhaps embarrassed? "

" No I'm not. "

" Yes you are! "

" No I'm not! "

" Come on Zuzu! " She placed a hand on his face. 

" Your cheeks are pretty warm. "

" Not as warm as yours. "

" That is objectively not trues Zuzu. And there is nothing you can do about it... "

It was before the words fully left her mouth that Azula realized she did something dumb herself. That stubborn look on Zuko's face should have been a warning but it was too late.

" IT'S NOT TRUE EVERYONE! LISTEN I LOVE MY SISTER MORE! "

He tried to shout something else but Azula wasn't going to allow that. Pressing both of her hands against his mouth she desperately scanned the area searching for people that might have witnessed this disaster. Not finding anyone she relaxed a bit.

" Zuko! " Her brother took it as a sign to pull her hands away from his face. So with nothing better to do they rested on his chest instead.

" What? It's true. "

" What is true exactly dear brother? "

" That I love you more Lala. "

He was jesting of course, hence the smirk, Maybe even tried to playfully tease her a bit. But it still stung somewhere deep within her chest.

" No. I love you more Zuzu. "

" No, I..... "

" Shhhhhh. " Now it was only one finger on his lips and Zuko again reached to remove it but paused seeing weird gleam in his sister's eyes.

" Zuzu listen. I think we can both agree that you are better Fire Lord than me. You are also a better child. "

" Azula... "

" No, let me finish! ...As I was saying: a better child, a better person. And what pains me the most to admit it, from quite recently also a better bender. But I love you more. And you will not argue with me on that and let me have it. "

Zuko just stared at her for a long moment. Or maybe only she felt it was long because of how open and vulnerable this whole situation made her feel. She almost wanted to turn it all into a joke. Maybe say something mean enough to push Zuko's mind away from this topic. But in the end she decided not to, and she didn't know why. Finally Zuko smiled and leaned forward making Azula's heart skip a bit. And before she could have moved back of dodged his surprised attack he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

" Fine. " His voice sounded soothing and not at all antagonistic this time. 

" It's my loss then. "

" You don't sound particularity upset. "

" Should I? " 

Azula didn't quite know what to say to that. She felt like she'd gotten what she wanted but at the same time not. But what she did know is she didn't want to break the truce and argue further. So instead she elected to simply placed her head on Zuzu's chest. Luckily he didn't mind her using him as a pillow . Azula was especially pleased since the sound of his heart always had a way of calming her down. The silence between them dragged on as they watched the people below moving about dealing with their own lives. But in the end she couldn't let him have the final say. Not yet anyway.

" Dumdum... "

Zuko merely laughed as he laid down pulling her with him. Now all she could see were clouds swimming around in the endless sky. Those were much less interesting than people but at the same time much more calming. Well not as calming as Zuzu's measured breaths or his heart beating deep within his chest or his fingers gently caressing her hair. Alas all working together they were a deadly combination. Azula yawned. It was very much not princess like of her and their mother would surely thrown a fit. But she didn't care much about either right now.

Before the sleep finally took her she decided that she liked sibling bonding after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
